1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a buried semiconductor optical device having a semiconductor layer containing elemental aluminum, and more specifically, to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor optical device that can ensure favorable characteristics and high reliability.
2. Background Art
A buried semiconductor optical device wherein a semiconductor laminated structure is etched using a mask to form a striped structure, and the striped structure is buried by burying layers, has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-53391).